The Osborn Project Season 4
by echgrl
Summary: After a roller coaster of emotional chaos ending in tragedy, Gwen and Peter attend Harry's funeral where Peter meets Harry's uncle, but it soon becomes clear that he is not who he says he is. Not only that but he also has no clue where Mr. Osborn went and why/how Dr. Connors revived him. But Peter knows that they are planning something,and he doesn't like it...Set after my season 3
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm finally back with Season 4! So, hope all of you are well! If you haven't read my story The Return of the Green Goblin Season 3, then I highly suggest you read that before this, considering this is the sequel... Here's the summary:**

**The Spectacular Spiderman is back with a vengeful Harry who will do everything in his power to get rid of Spiderman, even if it means hurting his friends. The Black Cat and the Green Goblin are also back and both have similar plans: take down Spiderman. Will Spiderman prevail? Filled with twists and turns, you'll be on the edge of your seat!**

**It's my most successful/best fanfiction that I have written and I'm very proud that I actually finished it :)**

**SO, anyway, for all of you that have read my other one, I have big plans for this season! And I'm FINALLY doing it! I have literally had most of this done for a while but had to make a quite a few changes. I will try to update as much as I can but this summer is incredibly busy so I make no promises! Anyway, I hope you like it. This one will definitely have a more Sci-Fi feel to it than the other one, but trust me when I say it will be good (well, I hope it will...). ANYWAY, thank you for all the support and nice comments! I really appreciate your comments and I'll try to be more responsive to all of you this time!**

"He was a good person. He was nice and funny and a great friend… He was brave. Maybe he didn't make all the right choices… but in the end, he died a hero. Harry was a friend and a son. He didn't deserve to die. Not when he had such a long life ahead of him. But God does everything for a reason. I can see Harry now, up in heaven, looking down at us on this grim – " There was a slight pause as the speaker got out a handkerchief to dry their right eye. " – on this grim day... And he's probably smiling – because, now, he sees how many people cared about him…" The speaker wiped another tear away. "Harry was a good guy and, everyone who meant him, ended up liking him." The speaker licked their chapped lips. "I miss him… I wish I could go back to tell him how much he means to me. It shouldn't have ended this way. Why did this happen?! I hate this. How did this all go so wrong?!"

Peter pulled Gwen from the podium. "Sorry," he said into the microphone, as the crowd of people started murmuring things to each other.

Gwen wiped tears from her eyes but more just kept coming. Her father came and took her from Peter, nodding for Peter to go say a few words.

Peter nervously got up to the podium and swallowed, looking into the crowd of teary-eyed people. "Uh, I didn't write anything – uh – for Harry. Because, Harry's the kind of guy who never really cared much for English class," Peter chuckled, thinking back to all the times when they would joke around during English, not paying attention at all. "He was easy to talk to and he had this great sense of humor. We… we did everything together. The word friend doesn't even _begin_ to describe our relationship." Peter shook his head and took a deep breath. "I always thought: what am I gonna do without this guy? And now, he's really gone…" Peter frowned. "He taught me that you always need to live life to the fullest…" Peter's voice trailed off. "Harry, you were a good guy. And I wish you would've seen that before you – before… I wish I could tell you how much Gwen and I loved you. How much we _needed_ you," Peter sighed. "We had our differences and we had our fights, but in the end, we overcame them. Even when I thought you lost your way, you came back. If it weren't for… all that happened in the past year, maybe life could've been different for you. All I have left to say to you is that, you weren't my best friend, you were my _brother_."

There was thunderous applause from the crowd of people that Peter didn't know most of. But there were a few kids from school he recognized, including Mary Jane and, oddly enough, a teary-eyed Flash Thompson… Peter stepped down from the podium and put his arm around a distraught Gwen.

Harry's mom went up to the podium afterwards. She spoke of how sad she was that she wasn't with Harry in his last moments and of the memories of Harry when he was just a child.

After the burial, a tall slender man with green eyes and dark brown hair walked towards Peter. A man who Peter had never seen in his life in all the years he had known Harry.

"Hello," the man said, offering his hand.

His piercing green eyes were focused on Pete. "Hi, I don't believe we've met…" Peter replied while shaking his hand.

"Henry Sanders. Harry's uncle. That was a lovely tribute you made up there. What's your name?"

"Peter Parker. I was Harry's friend," Peter said, though the words felt bitter in his mouth. "So you're – "

"Emily's brother," he nodded as he gestured to Harry's mom.

"Yeah. Uh, I never saw you around the house…"

"I only really knew him when he was quite young. He was a sweet boy. Died too young. We always used to email each other. I would've visited if not for _certain people_ in the household."

Peter raised a brow.

"I never fully approved of Emily's choice in marrying Norman," he explained.

"Oh," Peter nodded, awkwardly. _Why is he telling me this?_

"Don't get me wrong. The guy knows how to deal with money, but it's _just_ that. He's pretty 2D if you ask me."

Peter noticed that Henry was talking as if Mr. Osborn was still alive.

"But Mr. Osborn _died_ a month ago. Didn't you know?"

Henry raised a brow, showing little to no emotion. "No. I didn't get the call. Explains why Harry hadn't been answering my emails… I can't believe my sister didn't tell me."

"Sorry…"

"It's alright. It's just that my sister and I used to be very close. What's your name again?"

"Peter Parker."

"Harry's mentioned you his messages. That explains why your name sounded so familiar when I heard it. From what he told me, you were a really great friend. I'm glad he had one positive influence in his life."

Peter sighed heavily.

"Here's my card. If you ever need someone to talk to about Harry, I'd be more than happy to."

The card included his phone number, his occupation as a lawyer (_both sides of Harry's family are rich, go figure_, Peter thought to himself), and his email address.

"Thanks. It – It means a lot."

Henry nodded and walked over to Harry's grave, deep in thought.

"Who is that?" Gwen asked, coming up from behind him.

"Harry's uncle."

"I didn't know he had an uncle. Weird that he never mentioned him."

"Yeah… It is weird," Peter said, half to himself. He thought about it a little more but shrugged it off. Besides, Harry was pretty closed-off when it came to family.

Peter's spidey sense went off, and a flash of green suddenly caught his attention. A man with a green tie… Peter stared intently at the tie then noticed a familiar face hiding inconspicuously under a hat. Peter couldn't believe it. Mr. Osborn actually showed up at Harry's funeral. It made him sick. The man that _killed_ his best friend, showing up at his funeral. There couldn't be anything more disrespectful. Peter thought of going over to him and yelling at him to leave but just as he was about to walk over to him, Mary Jane and Aunt May came up to Gwen and Peter.

Mary Jane spoke. "Hey, you guys, I'm so sorry about Harry." She wiped a tear from her face. "I can't believe he's gone… It's so tragic."

She hugged both Gwen and Peter. "I can't imagine what you guys are going through right now."

She pulled away. Aunt May hugged them too.

Gwen sobbed. "I just hope that he knows how much we loved him."

"I'm sure he does," Aunt May said, with a sad glint in her eyes.

"Yeah," Mary Jane nodded. "He was such a good guy."

After the funeral, Peter and Gwen went to a church and sat down for a while, deep in thought and reflection. Gwen knelt on a pew, clasped her hands together, and closed her eyes. Peter knelt beside her and put his arm around her as a tear floated down her face. She buried her head into his chest and sobbed. Peter, thought trying to stay strong, started bawling too.

Peter's eyes felt dry after a long day of crying. He sat down in his bed and got out an old photo album. It was dated 9 years ago, filled with photos of Peter and Harry as children. It featured them playing games, getting dirty in the mud, having snowball fights, eating ice cream at the Silver Spoon with Aunt May and Mrs. Osborn.

Peter smiled to himself when he saw a picture of Harry and himself on the floor, laughing, sticking their tongues out at the camera. He put the photo album away and turned on the radio to listen to loud rock music to avoid thinking about Harry's death. He spread out his body on his bed and closed his eyes for one peaceful moment. At the end of the first song, an announcement came on.

"Excuse us for this interruption. The villain known as the Vulture who broke out of prison just one week ago is on a rampage at Times Square, injuring 6 people, and it appears that he has someone else helping him. Is that – is that Sandman? The police have been trying everything, but it seems that nothing is working. This brings us back to the question circling throughout New York City: _where is Spiderman_?"

Peter pressed the OFF button on the radio and groaned. He sat up and looked at his closet door. He walked over to it and slowly opened it with uncertainty. He dug through a pile of clothes and random strands of webbing. At the very bottom of the pile was a dusty old box that seemed to be sitting at the bottom of his closet for decades. He pulled it out and opened it. The bright red and blue colors seemed like far away memories. He could hear a distant yet distinct voice repeating: _With great power comes great responsibility._

At that moment, Peter realized that he couldn't give up on his cause. He needed to stay strong for New York City, for Aunt May, for Gwen, for _Harry_. He needed to _fight back_.

He pulled on his suit, attached his web-shooters on his wrists, and slipped on his gloves and his mask.

**Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it. Please review if you get the chance! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Peter rushed to the scene of the crime, swinging right into the Vulture. The Vulture staggered.

"What?! I thought you were gone!" He yelled incredulously.

"Think again Tweety bird!" Spiderman said as he swung again and punched him in the face.

The Vulture growled. "You –ugh!" He threw a punch but Peter effortlessly dodged it.

"Fighting menaces like you is like practice for me," he joked. The Vulture unexpectedly grinned, just as Peter's spidey senses went off when Sandman punched him with his sand fist. Peter fell to the ground just where Sandman wanted him.

Sandman turned completely into sand and collected dust from the ground to add to his body, increasing his size. Peter ran for the nearest fire hydrant and pulled off the top, then bent it towards Sandman, sending rushing water at him, making him fall backwards. Civilians observing this scrambled away. Sandman growled as his size decreased. He sank into a drain. The crowd cheered, welcoming Spiderman back with open arms. Then everyone's face was completely drained of color just after Peter felt his spidey senses kick in. He turned around quickly and took out the Vulture with his webbing. He wrapped him in it and threw him over to the police.

"Happy Birthday!" He yelled, as he took off back to his home.

As he swung from building to building, he felt his spidey senses warning him about something, but he didn't see anything and brushed it off as his fans seeing him and snapping photos or something.

Once he jumped into his room and got changed into his normal clothes, he had a strange feeling in his gut that he was being watched. He peeked out of his window but saw nothing. He closed the window and pulled down the blinds.

He grabbed his cell phone and saw that he had ten missed calls and one voicemail, all from one Miss Gwen Stacy.

_Oh God…_

He listened to the voicemail. "Peter?! I thought you said you were done with the superhero business! We need to talk _now_."

He sighed as he dialed her number.

"Peter?"

"Hello to you too Gwen."

"I WAS WORRIED SICK! Why didn't you tell me you were going to do this again?"

Peter shrugged. "It's not that big a deal. Sandman and Vulture are easy villains. _Trust_ me."

Ever since Gwen found out his secret, she felt that he needed to tell her everything. She also had asked him to stop being Spiderman because it "is too dangerous".

"Peter… I can't lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon."

"You say that, but you can't be sure."

Peter felt a tingling sensation down his back. He abruptly peeked out of his blinds. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement.

"Pete? You still there?"

"Yeah – yeah, sorry…" Peter replied, distractedly. He leaned closer to the wall to see if he could see whoever was out there. But there was no one. He narrowed his eyes.

"Peter, is something wrong?" Peter could hear the concern in Gwen's voice.

"Wha – what? No, no, of course not."

"Is it Mr. Osborn? Is he there? _Don't lie to me_."

Peter heard slow footsteps in the grass but couldn't see anyone. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, causing Peter's heart to skip a beat.

"Peter? Could you get the door please?" Aunt May called out.

"PETER! ANSWER ME."

"I'm fine. Okay, everything's fine. I have to go get the door. I'll call you back later. Okay?" He hung up before Gwen could say anything else.

He rushed to the door as whomever was there pounded on it. He opened it. "No, we don't want your cookies–" Peter started to say, bending his head down. Then he realized that this was no Girl Scout. He strained his neck to look up at a very tall, muscular man who didn't even try to make eye contact with Peter. "Um, hello?"

"Okay, it's good. Thank you." a slightly familiar voice said.

The menacing man stepped aside, revealing a man much closer to Peter's height.

"Henry Sanders?" Peter raised a brow. "How did you know I live here?"

Harry's uncle grinned with a fake smile that reminded Peter of politicians. "I asked around. I thought we could have a few drinks. Talk about Harry."

Peter felt uncomfortable at this outlandish gesture Harry's uncle was making. He hardly knew the man, and he definitely had no interest in getting to know him.

"I'm underage," Peter said quickly.

Henry chuckled. "We can arrange things. _Please_, it's the least I could do for a young man who lost his dear friend."

If Peter learned anything in life, he learned that people always have motives. _Especially_ rich people. He knew that Henry Sanders character wanted to get something out of this meeting, but what? What information could Peter offer him that he didn't already have? It bugged Peter and he wanted to figure it out, but, at the same time, he knew it was dangerous. And he knew for sure that Gwen wouldn't approve. Yet something inside him wanted to see what would happen. Besides, he's Spiderman. It's not like he can't handle himself.

Peter put on a smile that matched Henry's, acting nothing like himself. "Sure. It sounds like fun. Just let me grab my jacket."

He closed the door and let Aunt May know he was going out. "Going out? With Gwen?"

"Um, actually. Harry's uncle."

Aunt May's face fell. "Uncle?"

Peter raised a brow. "Yeah. You know him?"

"Well, I just didn't remember Norman or Emily having any siblings," she said, shaking her head. "But it's probably just never come up."

"Right," Peter nodded, wondering if Henry even had any connection to Harry at all. "Probably…"

"Be safe, Peter. You have to be careful on the streets with all that has happened," Aunt May said as she hugged him. "And your curfew is ten thirty." She pulled away with a sweet smile.

Peter nodded. "Okay, bye."

Peter rolled his eyes as he climbed into the back of Henry's extravagant limo.

"Where do you want to go, sir?" The driver/bodyguard/incredibly big and intimidating dude asked Henry.

"Just drive," he replied, quaintly.

He sat across from Peter with a smug expression on his face. Peter would've punched his face in if he didn't care about figuring out why he wanted to talk to him about Harry.

He fished out two beers and popped off their tops. He handed Peter one without a question.

"How long were you and Harry friends?"

"Since we were kids."

Henry took a sip of beer. "He was such a good kid."

Peter nodded slowly, knowing he wasn't being genuine. "So… you said you used to visit when Harry was younger?"

"Oh, all the time."

"He never really mentioned you… ever."

"That's strange."

"And my aunt told me that she didn't think that Mrs. Osborn had any siblings."

Henry coughed a little. "Well, our family is pretty closed off."

They sat in silence for a while.

"So, Harry and you were very close?"

Peter thought back to when Harry tried to have him killed, tried to kill his friends, and tried to kill him himself. Peter remembered thinking there was no way Harry had any good left in him. He had failed to see beneath the craziness of Harry. Not seeing his best friend's sadness made him wonder if they weren't as close as he once thought they were. Nonetheless he answered Henry. "Yes, of course we were."

"Did he talk about his father a lot?" He asked, leaning in.

Peter narrowed his eyes. "More or less. He wasn't our usual choice of a topic. Why do you care?"

"Just making conversation," Henry sat up defensively.

"Well, I mean, as you said, your family is pretty closed off."

"Yes… You know, I've looked into the death of Harry's father. Quite strange that he was killed by that vigilante. What was his name? _Spiderman_?" Henry chuckled and shook his head.

Peter fiddled with his hands. "Well, you gotta understand that Harry's father was evil. I mean, I hate to say it, but the world's better off without him." Peter's lips stung.

Henry smiled. "I agree. This Spiderman, do you know him?"

Peter almost lost his calm facial expression. He told himself to calm down. "Why would I know him?"

"I saw that you are always the one that catches the best pictures of Spiderman. It's pretty spectacular."

"I don't know the guy. I just publicize him," Peter said quickly.

"Well, it was just a thought." Henry drank more beer. "Please, take a sip." He gestured to Peter's beer.

Peter shook his head. "I'm not thirsty… Why am I really here?" Peter wanted to cut to the chase.

Henry laughed. "I just wanted to get to know you."

"Then why have you been asking me questions about the Osborns and Spiderman? I'm not that naïve. I can tell when people are trying to get something out of me."

Henry sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this." He pulled out a gun.

"Hey!" Peter shouted, and put his hands in front of him. "Wait a minute! Can't we just talk?"

Henry shot at Peter. Peter caught the shot in midair and realized quickly that it was a tranquilizer gun.

Henry shot two more times, but Peter caught both of them with his fast reflexes. Peter flung his hand at the handle of the door, but, even with his super strength, they wouldn't budge.

"Dammit!" His focus turned back at Henry. "Okay, seriously, why are you doing this?!"

Henry grinned. He covered his mouth and nose with a gas mask and pressed a button on the wall. A gas escaped from the speakers (which actually weren't speakers at all) at an alarming rate, and Peter rapidly sank into a deep sleep.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you like it so far! Please review if you get the chance! Have a good night (or day depending on where you live)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! Sorry it took forever!**

**jonty: The Black Cat will not be forgotten! She is actually mentioned in this chapter and will be in chapters to come. I will have a tribute to her at some point!**

**Everyone: Thank you so much for all the positive feedback! You guys are so nice and I wouldn't be writing this if it weren't for all of you! **

Chapter 3

Gwen stared at her phone intently, hoping Peter would call. After all that had happened, she felt like it was her job to protect Peter because no one else would. She feared that he was next in line to die. Losing Harry was bad enough. Losing Peter, her true love, would be like a thousand stabs in the chest… ` She didn't want to be that girlfriend that worries too much, but she also didn't want to be that girlfriend who just stood idly by, making her boyfriend do all the work. She opened up a Google Chrome tab on her laptop and typed: Dr. Curt Connors regeneration. Nothing that she didn't already know came up. She knew about the whole project to use lizard DNA to help cure humans, physically and medically. I mean, she worked there when the whole experiment went haywire after he injected himself with the serum and turned into a giant lizard himself. With Spiderman's help (or Peter's… it was still hard for Gwen to think of Peter as Spiderman even now), he returned back to normal.

But had he changed the serum? Discovered how to make it so that whoever used it would be able heal and everything without becoming a human-sized lizard? Gwen shuddered to think that Mr. Osborn was indestructible. She wondered where Dr. Connors could be. She hadn't seen him in nearly 6 months. She needed to find out. She needed to know. She needed to ask him two questions that were nagging on her every single day: Why? And how?

She still hadn't told Peter about it. About who helped Norman. About what he can do now. She just didn't want him to worry… But she knew she couldn't keep it from him for forever. It worried her. For months, she's been trying to ignore the fact. Pass it off as a dream. But she knew for sure that it was _not_ a dream.

She dialed Peter's number. It went straight to voicemail. She frowned but decided he probably just needed some space. After all, they lost a _good_ friend. A tear streamed slowly down Gwen's face.

Peter opened his eyes. Everything was fuzzy until his eyes adjusted to the dark room. But, even when they did fully adjust, all he could make out was a blinding light above him and a desk in front of him. Then a figure stepped into the light.

"Mr. Parker. Glad to see you're awake. It was quite impressive how you caught those tranquilizer darts. I've never seen someone move with such _speed_," Henry said.

Peter tried to get up but realized that his hands and legs were fastened to a metallic, uncomfortable chair. He scowled and made eye contact with Henry. "What the hell are you doing?!" Peter tugged at the restraints.

"Look, kid. This isn't about _you_. Though don't think for a second that I won't use your secret against you, _Spiderman_."

Peter's memories shifted back to that time when his secret was almost exposed to the whole world by his nemesis, Venom. He laughed. "What are you talking about? I'm just a teenager."

Henry rolled his eyes. "Deny it all you want. We have proof."

"You mean that time when I went to that Halloween party dressed as Spiderman? You do know what Halloween is, right, _sir_?" Peter mocked.

Henry shook his head. "Think what you want. I'm not here to talk about _you_. I'm here to talk to you about a mutual acquaintance."

Peter narrowed his eyes.

"You see the agency that I work for – and I myself – believe you didn't kill Norman Osborn. We believe that you were working with him."

"I thought you said this isn't about me." Peter decided to stop pretending he wasn't Spiderman since the guy obviously knew.

"It's not. But it is about what we want to know."

"Listen, Henry Sanders, – if that even is your real name – I work alone."

"Really? That's not what we've seen." Henry put on a projector that Peter hadn't even noticed was there. On one wall of the room a photo came up of Peter kissing Felicia. Peter felt sick to his stomach and became upset, remembering how Felicia had died, but he kept a level expression.

"Okay, is this really appropriate? Why do you need to know about my love life?"

"The point is we know your methods. And, while you usually work alone, there have been instances in which you have worked alongside others."

"What are you getting at?"

"Norman. He isn't dead. We want to know how and why."

"He _is_ dead," Peter lied.

"Cut the crap."

Peter shrugged. "I don't know how anyone could survive that." He honestly didn't know. And he was dying to find out.

"Fine, if you won't cooperate, maybe a little motivation will help." Henry pulled out a knife and put it at Peter's neck. "Now, why didn't you kill him? Why did you make it look like he died?"

Peter grimaced as he thought about how Harry tortured him. "I thought I killed him and that's the truth! I don't know how he could have survived!"

"That's not good enough."

"I don't have any more information than that!"

"Well, maybe your girlfriend does. I could make a few calls and get her in here with you."

"I swear, if you put one finger on her – "

"If you tell us what you know, we won't have to."

"Okay, I know he's alive. I saw him, alright? Then he tried to shoot me but my friend Harry, his _son_, jumped out in front of me and he died. I don't know how Osborn's alive. That's all I know."

Henry pulled the knife away and scratched his head. "I can tell when people are lying, and you seem to be telling the truth… How about I make a deal with you?" He sat down in the chair across from Peter.

"How about not?"

"Don't argue with me Mr. Parker. I know exactly where to look for your loved ones. And you definitely _don't_ want me to find them."

Peter looked to the floor. When it came to friends and family, he tried his best to keep them out of harm's way.

"Now, this deal doesn't require much. I just need you to find Mr. Osborn and find out how he's still alive. Simple as that."

"Oh yeah, that should be easy. Finding a guy who clearly doesn't want to be found and is probably on the other side of the world by now. Easy as pie... Why do _I_ have to? Can't you have someone in your 'agency' go find him?"

"You still don't get it?" He frowned looking unimpressed. "Let me make this simple: _You're_ the bait. He wants you dead. So once you encounter him, he won't run away."

"How am I even supposed to find him? He is pretty much a mastermind when it comes to staying hidden."

"You'll figure out a way. You always do, don't you _Spiderman_?"

"I am so _sick_ of people drugging me and manipulating me. Threatening my life, threatening my aunt and my friends…"

"You won't have to worry about that once you find Norman and turn him in."

Peter shook his head gravely. "No, that won't be the end," he bitterly looked up. "It _never_ ends."

Henry shrugged. "Look kid, I know you never imagined having to deal with this man again, but this is the _last_ time. And, I hate to say this, but we can't do it without you."

Peter sighed, defeated. "Okay, I'll do it. Just give me a time and a place."

Henry smirked. "You'll receive intel as soon as we set up the meeting with Norman. In the meantime, better get back into the habit of being the famous web-slinger."

Peter was just about to roll his eyes when Henry shot him with yet another tranquilizer dart.

**SO, finally got this on here. Hope you liked it! I actually wrote most of this quite some time ago but just now finished it! It's been sooooooo busy! College applications/homework/music stuff is kind of my life right now, so don't expect an update very soon unless I decide to procrastinate more! I am sure that by at least late December there will be another update. Until then, enjoy your life! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! So here is chapter 4! You guys are so nice! I love to read what y'all think of my writing. It inspires me to write more and continues to improve my writing (I hope). I am SO sorry it has been so long since I posted. It's been nonstop for me with all I have going on in and outside of school this year! Had an audition for college last week and this week and then I have one next week and WOW I am busy! LOL, well what counts is that I am finally giving y'all something to read! Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 4

Peter woke up in his bedroom. The fact that one of Henry's men or maybe even Henry himself had been inside Peter's home was enough to make his skin crawl. He dug a hand into his pocket and fished out his phone, seeing about 50 billion texts and voicemails from Gwen. He shrugged. He listened to a few of the voicemails, which started out angry but eventually became concerned and scared something bad had happened. The texts were similar to the voicemails. He called her.

"Pete! Where have you been? Why didn't you call? Are you okay?"

Peter didn't want her to know what had happened. The deal he had made with Henry was dangerous and would definitely put his life at risk. But, if it meant getting rid of Osborn for good and for him to not be threatened by this stupid agency, he was all for it. Besides, he preferred that she wasn't involved. He couldn't ignore what Captain Stacy had told him.

"I'm fine. I – um – had dinner with Harry's uncle actually."

"Yeah, your Aunt May told me… Why?"

"He just wanted to talk about Harry. That's all."

"That's it? Why did it take so long?"

Peter peeked at his bedside clock which read 2:34 AM. He put a hand on his forehead. "Um – we just talked for a while. We had a lot to get off our chests."

"For six hours?" Gwen asked skeptically.

"It's a long story."

"I'm listening."

Peter should have known he couldn't get out of this one. With a girlfriend as perceptive and intelligent as Gwen, it was hard to lie. Especially now that she knew his biggest secret.

"Fine, he sedated me, took me into this dark room, and interrogated me about Mr. Osborn and Spiderman. He knows, Gwen. He knows I'm Spiderman. I don't know how, but he said he has proof… He thought that I might be an ally of Osborn. That I somehow helped him fake his death. But I told him, I don't know how he didn't die. I mean, who could survive such a huge explosion? It's impossible! Anyway, I told him that I wasn't, and he tasked me with finding him and turning him over to the agency he works for. If I don't go through with the plan, he'll harm you or Aunt May…" Peter stammered.

Silence reverberated on the other end of the phone.

"Hello? Gwen? Are you still there?"

"Yeah," Gwen murmured. "I just…" She took a deep breath. "There's something you need to know."

"What is it?"

"When Mr. Osborn captured me, he told me that…he did die. But someone brought him back to life."

"Who?" Peter asked without hesitation.

Gwen swallowed hard. "Dr. Connors."

"What? Why? Why would he do anything like that? And how?"

"I – I don't know. I didn't believe him… But then, later, I shot him. And," Gwen's voice shook, "he healed."

"Healed?"

"Not like you. Really, really quickly… Within seconds. The wound closed up right before my eyes."

Gwen subconsciously began to bite at her nails. Peter couldn't even move or speak.

Finally, he responded. "If what you're saying is true, then Mr. Osborn is invincible."

"I know," Gwen whispered. "Peter, please don't do this. Don't confront him. You'll get killed."

"I have to. It's the only way."

"No, there's always another way. There has to be."

"What other way? I'm tired of seeing my friends get killed. First Felicia, then Harry… I can't lose you too!"

"Well, I can't lose you either!" Gwen yelled.

There was a quiet knock on Peter's door. "Peter?" Aunt May asked in her soft voice.

"I have to go," Peter muttered and hung up as Gwen began to reply.

"Peter, I didn't hear you get in. Why are you still awake?" She asked as she opened the door.

"Sorry, I just – um – I've got a lot on my mind that's all."

"Is it something you want to talk about?" She looked up at Peter with tired eyes.

"No, it's nothing…"

Aunt May frowned and hugged him anyway. "It'll be okay. I know it's hard right now, but you'll get through this. You always do."

Peter's eyes became warm and wet. He wanted so badly to be able to keep everyone he loved safe. But how could he? If Osborn really is indestructible, how is he supposed to save people or even save himself?

Upon seeing a very strongly-worded text from Gwen, Peter met her at a small café called _Coffee and Scones_. Gwen sat at a table by herself, reading and annotating _Crime and Punishment_ for English class. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a long ponytail, and she wore a white Midtown Manhattan Magnet T-shirt and jeans. When Peter walked over to her, she looked up at him, seeming to be annoyed.

"I'm sorry. I'm doing this for your protection if that's _any_ consolation."

"I know. But don't you understand how much Aunt May and I care about you? If I – if _we_ lose you… God, I can't even bear the thought…" Gwen put a hand to her mouth, eyes lost in thought.

Peter sat down in the seat across from her, leaning on the table. He closed his eyes, imagining what the world would be like if he hadn't gotten powers. Would Osborn still have become the Green Goblin? Would Harry's life still end so abruptly? Would New York be safe from harm?

"Gwen, I know you think that if I stop being…" Peter peered over his shoulder then whispered. "_Spiderman_, then it will be better, but… There are so many terrible people out there. If I stop being who I am, this city won't be safe. And all those people I save daily will be in danger, and I can't live with that guilt." Peter held his head in his hands as he leaned on the table.

Gwen sat back in her chair and crossed her arms.

Suddenly the worker at the café turned up the volume on the TV.

"This is Linda Gregory, reporting live from Hillside Cemetery. Last night, a mysterious group of people, possibly male, was seen fleeing from the cemetery. An anonymous eyewitness said they seemed very suspicious and that when they went into the cemetery they saw that someone's grave had been dug up. Authorities say that they have blocked the scene of the crime but that the body was taken from the grave. At this time, they are not saying whose body it was and have no leads on who stole the body. If you know..."

Peter felt sick to his stomach, pushed his cappuccino away, and frowned. Gwen raised a brow. "What?"

"What if it was Harry?"

"Pete -"

"I have to go see," he said, standing up.

She intertwined her hand in his. "I'm coming with you."

They arrived to the graveyard within a few minutes and were chilled to the bone when they saw Harry's empty coffin only a few meters away.

Gwen pushed herself into Peter's chest, sobbing "Who would have done this?"

Peter shook his head, unable to think clearly. What reason could anyone have for doing this? What could anyone achieve by stealing someone's dead body? It scared Peter. Because he had no idea what that answer could be.

**I know it's been forever and this chapter is so short, but I just really needed to get it out there! It is **_**far**_** overdue. Anyway, any ideas on why Harry's grave was dug up? :o **


	5. Chapter 5

**I should not be writing this because I really need to get started on homework! But, since it has been so long since I have written and I feel like that last chapter wasn't enough, I added in a bonus chapter! It's SUPER short, but I've been wanting to write about this for quite some time since it is a major plot point in this season! **

Chapter 5

They plopped the body on the table, and a man in a black suit nodded for them to leave as their job was done. All of the men left, except one that walked over to the tall man.

"Who is this kid to you anyway?" He asked with a thick New York accent.

"It isn't of any consequence to you. Just take your money and _leave_."

The guy shrugged, took the bag packed with cash, and left.

The tall man peered over at Harry's body with an expressionless face; however, he put a hand on his shoulder affectionately. He closed his eyes tightly as if to fight back tears. His eyes didn't even water.

Another body was on a different table, cold as ice, as it had been lifeless for quite some time. White hair curving along a pale white face, remnants of mascara, eyeliner, and eye shadow still covering the late girl's eyes. A wild smirk started to form on the sick man's face as he recalled his son succumbing to his inherited evil side.

Some of the men came walking back inside of the abandoned shed in the middle of nowhere.

"This money is counterfeit!" One yelled. He grabbed a handful of 100 dollar bills and threw them across the floor. "How do you expect as to use this?!"

Norman turned to the group of men and rolled his eyes. He walked to the one who threw the money on the floor and grabbed his neck. The guy choked as Norman lifted him into the air, effortlessly. "If you really thought I would give you idiots that much money, then you're fools!" He tossed him over to the group of thugs which all fell over with terror-stricken eyes.

One of them got out a gun and pointed it at Mr. Osborn's chest. "Hey! Who you calling a fool now?"

He walked straight over to the man with the gun, as the man shot him several times with no luck. He didn't even wince.

All the men stared incredulously as the wounds healed. The man with the gun gulped when he ran out of bullets. He started to run away but he wasn't fast enough. Norman grabbed him and broke his neck in an instant.

As the others sprinted away, he pulled out his own gun and shot each of the men one by one.

He placed the gun down on the table with Felicia's body and wiped the blood and dirt off of his suit.

_Now, back to work_, he thought. He walked to a lab table, pulled on gloves, and got out a syringe which he filled with some serum Dr. Connors had given him. He walked to his son's body and stabbed his chest with the syringe needle, injecting the antidote.

Harry shot straight up, coughing and gagging. He started sweating profusely and felt as if the world was spinning like one giant merry-go-round. He looked around, vision blurry.

"Where am I? What – what is…?" He saw that his father was hovering above him with a big grin on his face.

"Welcome back, Harry."


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize ****_so much_**** for not having this next chapter up until now. I've just been really distracted… Honestly, that's no excuse and I feel awful about keeping y'all waiting so long. I completely understand your frustration! So, ****_finally_****, here is the next chapter. **

Chapter 6

Gwen went for a walk the morning after finding out Harry's grave was dug up, still clueless of who did it and why. She was so angry and upset. How could someone do this to their friend? It was beyond disrespectful. She made a decision that she would find out who did it no matter what. Gwen suddenly heard steps walking behind her, quickening pace. She turned around, holding her breath, heart pounding. A familiar person appeared, rapidly catching up to her. Gwen breathed a heavy sigh of relief, recognizing Mary Jane's red hair and friendly smile.

"Hey, Mary Jane," Gwen said, heart still recovering from her panic.

"Hi, are you okay?" Mary Jane's forehead creased with concern.

"Yeah – I'm fine. I was just… well, actually, _no_… I'm not okay. I've been a mess for months, I'm starting to barely pass my classes, I feel so lost, and I –" Gwen didn't know why she was saying all this. It just all slipped out of her mouth. Her eyes started to water and her throat swelled.

"Hey, it's okay," Mary Jane put a consoling hand on Gwen's shoulder. "Maybe we could get together. Have a sleepover at my house and talk."

"No it's okay…"

"It's clearly not… Look, I don't want to be intrusive, but it's better to let things out than to keep them bottled up inside. If you need someone to talk to, I'm willing to listen."

"Thanks, M.J. I'll think about it." They stopped in front of Gwen's house.

Mary Jane smiled. "Text me if you want to." She walked down the sidewalk towards her own house.

Gwen wanted _so much _to tell someone what she was going through. She just needed to get it off her chest. But, at the same time, there was only one person who she could fully explain it to. However, she couldn't really talk to Peter about it because there were so many things on his mind. She didn't want to further complicate his life.

When she arrived home, she grabbed a bag of Cheez-Its and a can of Coke and slipped on a sweatshirt. She picked out her AP Biology textbook and started to read for her quiz tomorrow.

As much as she tried to focus, water kept gathering in her eyes, making the words on the page illegible. A few minutes passed with Gwen's struggle to read, and she angrily stood up, grasped the book, and threw it across the room. She sat down on the floor in fetal position, bawling, thinking things like _why am I even trying anymore?_ and _when will this end?_ and _how did we get here?_

She grabbed her cell phone off her desk and texted Mary Jane:

**How's 8 PM at my house?**

That night, M.J. came. Gwen and her watched a few movies and were having a blast, talking about dumb things that didn't matter…It had been a long time since Gwen had done anything like this.

Gwen checked the time as she went to pop more popcorn. It was a quarter to midnight. She went back to the family room, with the new bowl of popcorn.

"So… How are you and Peter doing?" Mary Jane asked.

Gwen wasn't expecting to be asked such a sudden, personal question. "Oh! Um… we're all right. I mean… everything with Harry has been hard for us…" Her voice cracked. "Um, but…we are pulling through as well as can be expected."

"I actually meant as a couple. I guess from what you said this morning I just thought –"

"No I mean… well, there are some things we don't really agree on. _Personal_ things."

Mary Jane nodded. "Okay. Sorry if this is awkward for you to talk to me about –"

"Well…it's not. The thing is…Do people ever do things you don't want them to do even though it endangers their lives?"

"Like…drugs?" Mary Jane asked, confused.

"No…"

"Okay…continue."

"Well, you know why they need to, but you just don't understand why it has to be them. And they don't understand that if something bad happens to them…" Gwen paused, closed her eyes, and breathed in. "I just - I don't know…Wish I could help more and hope to God that nothing bad happens…Nothing like what happened to -" She breathed out sharply and opened her eyes, tears streaming down her face.

Mary Jane nodded, not fully understanding what Gwen meant, but thinking it might have something to do with her father since he was in constant danger as a policeman. "I think…if you really care about this person, then you should let them do what they think is right. Don't try to control their decisions, just be…supportive," Mary Jane suggested.

Gwen nodded. "Okay…but…what if - what if they don't make it?"

Mary Jane shook her head. "You can't think that way. You need to have faith that they will be okay and trust that they know what they are doing…"

Gwen knew everything M.J. told her was right. She couldn't control Peter - and shouldn't _try_ to. The decisions he made were his own…But the thing that worried Gwen the most was the fact that Peter put his loved ones before himself and didn't seem at all frightened of himself dying. What if this was his downfall? What if he was so concerned about keeping his loved ones safe that he forgot to take care of himself? Gwen couldn't do anything. She was powerless against Spiderman's enemies…And Spiderman was the only one who could truly win against any of these villains that terrorized the city…

Throughout the rest of the night, Gwen laid in her bed, unable to sleep. Mary Jane's words stuck in her head. The more she thought about, the more she realized she not only needed to support Peter, but she also had to help him find this son of a bitch who dug out Harry's grave. And if Harry's dad had anything to do with this (which he more than likely did), she would help Peter, even if it meant having to face that awful man again and searching for Dr. Connors to the ends of the earth who seemed to have vanished from existence. She needed to help Spiderman avenge Harry's death.

**I will have the next one up ASAP since this one is so short! I apologize for the length and for the wait! And I'm sorry this one lacked action. It came to my attention that some people seemed to be starting to dislike Gwen… I felt sooooo bad about that because I love her character and the last thing I wanted to do was make her unlikable like so many girl characters can become (Laurel in Arrow anyone? And Felicity was even annoying this season tbh). The point is, I was trying to show how negative an impact Harry's death and everything has had on Gwen mentally… You need to understand that she isn't acting this way because she is angry with Peter. She is acting this way because she ****_cares_**** about Peter and loves him so much. The thought of Peter going out and fighting these villains scares the hell out of her because she knows that, one day, he may not come back. Seeing one of her best friends dying in front of her is incredibly painful for her and the way she is acting would probably be normal, if not abnormal that she isn't acting more upset. BUT ANYWAY, know that ****_you have been heard_**** and this chapter was made as a way to show the emotional trauma Gwen is facing and for her to get some advice she's needed to hear for a while. I'm hoping that this chapter demonstrates these things, and I hope it regains Gwen's honor (yes, it was an Avatar reference). **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry's gaze shifted hesitantly around the room, slowing making its way to his father's shire cat grin.

"How did I get here? What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"I - I was... I saw Peter as Spider-Man. Peter Parker is Spider-Man! My best friend...but you...you are alive! How?..."

"The same way that you are son. He killed you too after you found out his secret. We were both revived to get vengeance on Peter Parker," he stated.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to remember the events that occurred toward the latter part of his past life. "But I think he was...trying to help me..." He grimaced in pain, putting his right hand to his chest.

"Some of your memories are scrambled. I understand. But be not mistaken son, Peter killed you with a gunshot to the heart.

Harry couldn't remember what had happened. Everything was all one big blur. He was shot for sure but the identity of who shot him was difficult to remember and the events that occurred between him finding out Pete was Spider-Man and his death...

It hurt to try to think about it...

"Wait...am I a zombie?" Harry asked with terror.

Mr. Osborn laughed. "No son. You are the new, _improved_ version of yourself. You are stronger, faster, smarter, and indestructible," he stated pridefully. "And all of this without the globulin green."

Harry _did_ remember the globulin green... His addiction to it. The way it made him feel. The thirst for that power was now quenched eternally. Harry let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"I don't get it. How is any of this possible?"

"Science."

"What kind of science?" Harry gulped.

Osborn shrugged. "Listen, we don't have time to waste. We need to start planning our attack on Peter."

Harry still felt conflicted. If his father wasn't dead, then did he really have any reason to be angry with Pete? Of course, Peter did lie to him...AND he lied to him all these years. And, according to his father, Pete even took his life...

"So when you say attack, you mean -"

"_Murder_."

"Wha-what?! I'm not going to kill Pete! Are you crazy?"

Norman's eyes narrowed and his lips twitched. _This isn't going as planned... He needs to remember what it felt like to hate Peter with a raging passion...all he remembers is Peter as his best friend...he needs to remember him as the villain...he needs more drugs to distort his memory..._

Harry raised a brow. "You really think I would kill my best friend?"

"He killed you!" He yelled.

"But... I don't know...not for sure anyway..." Harry squinted his eyes.

"Here!" He waved one of his workers to come. A man wearing black framed glasses in a white lab coat contrasting with the gray, dull walls of the warehouse came to him immediately.

"Yes Mr. Osborn?"

"Get Dr. Connors here as soon as possible. It seems I need to take more drastic measures to make Harry obey my commands."

The worker nodded and walked hurriedly to the phone.

"Dr. Connors?...Yes, Norman Osborn needs you here as soon as you possibly can... Okay, thank you," the man hung up and nodded to Norman.

He nodded back, signaling that the worker was dismissed.

Mr. Osborn peered over his shoulder at Harry who stared in disbelief.

"You - are drugging me? For not wanting to kill my friend?" He tried to process.

"It's the only way to make you comply." He turned fully around.

"You're - you're insane! I'll never do it!"

Norman chuckled. "Of course you will. By the time I'm done with you, your sole purpose in life will be to serve _me_."

Tears gathered in Harry's eyes. "What kind of father are you?"

"I do care about you Harry."

"Really? Then why bring me back to be your lapdog? Why not just let me rest in peace?"

"Because!" Norman's voice came out louder and more excited than he had expected. For whatever reason, he felt shaky and twitchy. He leaned on the table in front of him to steady himself. "Because," he said more quietly, "It is the only way for us to get revenge. He won't kill you, not that he can. His friends and family are his weak spot. His Achilles heel, if you will. Even if you are the villain, he won't try to kill you. Just like before..."

"I don't want revenge...the only person who has caused me any real suffering is _you_. I won't ever serve a pathetic man who won't fight for himself."

"You have little choice my boy."

As if on cue, Dr. Connors walked in. "You called?"

Norman smirked. "Yes. We need to make Harry more compliant."

"Ok. I'll up his dosage and run a few tests on him," Dr. Connors wrote some notes on his clipboard.

Harry grabbed his wrist. "Please. Don't do this."

Dr. Connors sighed. "Calm down. You'll be absolutely fine."

"But I am supposed to be dead. This isn't right...my father, he's clearly crazy. You have to stop."

"Get some morphine," Connors told a worker.

The worker came back with a needle and injected it into Harry who cried.

"No, please! Please don't. I'm not - I - I can't..." Harry's vision went black.

His father smiled.

**Glad I got this out the same night as the other chapter! I think y'all have waited long enough for one and deserve two! Besides, this chapter was a lot more fun to write! :D**


End file.
